


Art for THE OPERATOR by klara3745

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pros Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: (As provided by the author.)Sergeant Charlie Duffy appears at CI5 on a Moto Guzzi Le Mans motorbike hoping to avoid a face to face meeting with ex Sergeant Bodie knowing full well it will be unlikely, as CI5 are tasked with assisting the undercover Army operative deal with an IRA cell in London. It appears that Charlie and Bodie have history - their paths have crossed in the past on more than one occasion. Can they work together or will their history blow the operation wide open? Last time the two saw each other was with one severely injured in the back of an Army helicopter in Belfast three years previously. Both are hard headed and stubborn each blaming the other for events in their shared past.A link to Klara's story is here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177853





	Art for THE OPERATOR by klara3745

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klara3745](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara3745/gifts).



> BIG thanks to Klara3745 for the fascinating and engrossing story that inspired this art for the 2018 Pros Big Bang. It's been a delight working with you! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the rest of the Pros BB Mod Squad. We wouldn't have got here without you!


End file.
